


All it takes is a sorry

by AnimeWarrior



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Will, Yes Keith also gets a point of view, amends are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWarrior/pseuds/AnimeWarrior
Summary: Everyone but Keith apologizes





	1. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sit next to dick.

"I'm sorry" is all I can say as I sit there with my head down.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine really" he tells me as a hear a hit of laughter in his voice"

"It is not fine" I shout "you were doing this as a thank you but two of my friends started shouting at you and my boyfriend attacked you" I feel a sudden rush of anger as I remember the earlier events of the day.

Dick turns to look at me with acknowledgment and tries to reassure me that its OK but I don't listen to him.

"Its not OK! No matter what the circumstance is, they should not have acted that way"

I clench my hands into fists and count to ten before I unclenched them and let out a heavy sigh.

"Could we just forget about this?"

I snap my head to the side and look at dick who just suggested we forget about this.  _who justs forgets something like_   _this_? I hear my mind roar.

"No! Not until every last one of them apologises to you!" I shout and stand up as I take his hand and lead him to Irma's place first.

 

 


	2. Irma apologises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Will head to Irma's place first.

I March my way to Irma's place as I drag Dick behind me.

He tries to talk me out of doing this but I ignore as I see Irma's place right up ahead.

I spread up my walking and dick has to slightly jog to keep up with me.

With in a matter of seconds we end up standing out side of the house and Dick gives up his attempts of stopping me.

When I knock on the door the first person to answer is Irma's dad and I let go of Dick's hand.

"Hey, your will, one of Irma's friend's right? Did you come here to see her?"

"Yeah, is it alright if I come in and see her, I and my friend here" I gesture to Dick behind me "need to talk to her about something"

"Sure come right on in, she I just in her room now"

At that I once again grab Dicks hand and proceed to drag him inside and up the stairs.

I walk up to Irma's and without knocking I post down the handle and barge into her room.

At this, Irma jumps out of her chair where she was typing on the computer and shouted "WILL"

I apologize for the intrusion and start to explain why I am here.

"... But I am here because of what happened earlier this morning, I am not going to do this to you but to lance, Matt and Keith too, I am her to make you all apologize to Dick for what happened"

Irma let's out a deep onto of air as though she had expanded this.

Irma looks to my left at where Dick was. "I am deeply sorry for what happened earlier, I and lance should not have straight away jump to conclusions like that and shouted at you, it was wrong and won't happen again" Irma gives a brief smile and puts her hand over her heart and straightened her back before relaxing her body again.

I look at Irma and the expression on her face shows me that she truly means it and not just for the sake of it.

"Its OK, really, I don't name you at all, I could tell it was an honest mistake." Says Dick as he put his hands up in a comfortingly gesture.

At that I start to thank Irma for apologizing and stay for a few more minutes talking to her before I decide to leave and move onto Matt.

I will save lace and Keith for last since they live at the same place so I can make them apologize at the same time, plus they live farer away.

We say our goodbyes to Irma as we leave and set to Matt's place.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Dick go to see Matt, he is not so willing to apologize and Irma though.

Me and Dick are now going to my boyfriends house, after me being accused of dating Dick and Matt attacking him. 

Not the best of ideas but what else can I do, nothing, I am not going to give up until everyone apologized to Dick, which now that I think about it sounds kind of possessive of me, when I'm not even in like with Dick, we're just friends.

So not the best way to go about this...

I stop walking as I see Matt's house, I forgot Dick Was behind me and he crashed into me.

He gives a brief sorry and I smile at that because he isn't the one supposed to say it but Matt.

I head up to Matt's house and knock on the door, I hear I ruffling on the other side until I hear the locks on the door slide open just before the door in self does.

The person who answers is the person in question, Matt.

Matt greets me like he normally does with a smile which immediately drops as soon as he sees Dick.

"What is he doing here" Matt growls and I stare at him with an unreadable look on my face while I push past him and head straight to his room.

Matt and Dick look at each other for a few seconds before they start to follow me.

"Sooo... Care to explain why you are here?" Matt addresses me before he turns to look at Dick and says "and why are you with her?"

"Were here for you to apologize to Dick for you attacking him." Matt at first looks confused at this until he Pull's a face and is obvious he now remembers, how in the first place could he forget!?

"So you want me" he turns to dick "to apologize to him"

"Yes"

"No"

At that I walk towards him and start to back him into a corner "you." matt almost trips walkin backwards "will. Apologize. To. Dick." Matt's back hits the wall.

"Why are you so obsessed with making me apologize anyways?"

"Because he was wrongly accused for something he did not do and got attacked for"

"He really doesn't have to do that" we hear Dick say behind us, when I see him he has his arms up in a pleading gesture.

I slowly step away from matt who just stays there and continues to look at Dick.

"I'm sorry" I whip my head around to look at Matt who now put his head down and looking away."I'm sorry"

I stare at Matt for a while longer and fell the silence grow until I hear another faint whisper "It's okay" from Dick.

At that I know that shouting at Matt probably hurt him.

"I'm sorry too" I say to matt who finally looks back up at me with confusion written across his face.

"shouldn't have shouted at you, it was wrong"

A smile spreads across Matt's face "no. I'm the one who attacked dick, not you. Sorry dick"

"Its okay" dick replies.

"Well I guess we got what we came for" I rub the back of my head and turn to look at matt. " I really am sorry Matt, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I hope we can still go to dinner tomorrow" 

"Of course" matt says "but could you guys go now, as you can see I was just doing my homework" 

"Yeah sure, me and Dick need to go anyway"

Me and Dick head to the front door and head outside to then look back and wave goodbye to Matt.

After about two minuets of walking Dick asks "where are we going?"

"To the castle of lions to see lance and Keith" I smile as I hear Dick say 'of course'.

Well now for the two most stubborn paladins on the planet, this shall be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> My mum had an operation and we had to go to Manchester to have it. me, my younger brother and older sister had to stay in a hotel room or go outside and explore, we would have stayed inside if not for the fact there was no internet, so that is why it took my longer than usual to update. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to the castle of lions with Dick following her. That meet allure and Shiro and lance apologizes but Keith is... Gone?

With Dick behind me we hard to the castle of lions where lance and Keith stay since even though they are on break, that still have to train and stay prepared in case of a galra attacked.

So this just means a two for one deal.

We walk up to the main door and knock and while I wait for someone to answer I turn to dick and start talking. "Soooo... After this do you want to get some ice cream since we couldn't get it before?"

Dick just gives me a straight face and replied with a "no. If we do this will all happen again"

I laughter at that and put a hand over my mouth to try to control myself when I great the door open up.

Instead of lance or Keith it is allura, the princess of altea, who greets us.

"Ah, Will and Dick, its nice to see you here, what seems to be the problem"

"Hey! allura! Who's at the door?" Behind her comes Shiro, as he looks down at us it is obvious when he recognised us. " Will? Dick? What you doing here? Came to see lance and Keith?"

I swear at them confused at how they know until...

"I told them"

Me and Dick jump and turn around to see him behind us, me and Dick are still gasping for breath when

"Wow. You guys look like you just seen a ghost" he mocks and put his hands behind his back and I feel a strong urge to hit him.

"You don't just sneek up like that on someone!" I yell as I slowly start to calm down.

"I wasn't, I was just looking for you actually but when I didn't find you I started to come back and you were here." Lance confesses.

"Why were you looking for us" I find myself asking even though I feel like I already know the answer.

"I was looking for you guys because of what happened earlier, I acted out of order and had no right to yell, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused and unfairly judge you" lance aimed the last part as he turned to look at Dick.

"It's ok. The important thing is that you realised what you did and you apologized" said Dick hurriedly and he waved his hands like he wanted to dismiss the subject.

He did. He really did.

Well I guess that ment they saw all of them now but keith. Might as well ask lance since he douse live here.

"Hey, lance? Do you know where Keith is."

"Wow, sudden change of subject much. But if I am being g honest I didn't see him after he went running back towards the castle. Why?"

"You know what happened earlier? Keith recorded it and I want to see him delete it."

"I wish I could tell you but I really don't know where he is."

I give my thanks to lance and turn back to shirt and Allura. "If Keith came running back to the castle, did you see him?"

Shiro and Allura turn to look at each other trying to remember until they turn back and shake their heads "sorry but we haven't seen him since he went out this morning."

I let out a small curse and thank them anyway and turn to leave with Dick, I say my goodbyes and we head to the only place we think he might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue l and r but the other big project I'm working on is consuming a lot of time and I decided in my sleep to have a fantastic dream so now I have three big prospects to work on, greaaaaat... I hate myself. Oh and a forth.


End file.
